Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features' 'New Rule for Renominating Old Featured Users' 2011-2013 Featured User Hall of Fame Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *July 1, 2013 - Only registered users may edit the wiki, so registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *You '''can't' vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'NEW: Beginning with the Featured User of January 2016, all users whose last edit has been within three months and were previously Featured before January 2015 are eligible for renominating and being Featured again. ' User Requirements *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *Febuary: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *Febuary: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark 2014 *January: Duncan *Febuary: Tammar *March: Ray *April: Dyloxx *May: Sif *June: Echo *July: Ed *August: Reo *September: Mig *October: Dioga *November: Shades *December: TJ 2015 *January: Ren *February: Bry *March: StreetM *April: Alan *May: Ls *June: Polarbear114 *July: Shadow *August: CaT *September: Korda *October: Bat24 *November: Rex Forte *December: Echoecho6 2016 *January: Toon *February: Mig *March: Sci ---- Jack Nominated by Jack. For #Heroes Will ... 23:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Against # Comments *I know I haven't been really active lately, but I plan on making a comeback so yeah. --'▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜZenithஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬﻿' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:43, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Rob Created by Saint Yeezus and nominated by thyself. For #It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 04:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) #My last words better be 'I'm going ghost!' 05:32, March 11, 2016 (UTC) #Your survival is improbable... 19:33, March 12, 2016 (UTC) #Yes, Fam! Hello! You people know alot about Trucks! Bing Bing Bong! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) #Dark Boomboxer Sucks 05:30, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Against # Comments *guys pls let me win <3 Hello everybody, and welcome to NeverLand! 02:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Finnbross Created by Jason Angelo Nagar and nominated by Finnbross For # Against # You just joined, and the first thing you do is nominate yourself for Featured User. Not exactly a good first impression.--My last words better be 'I'm going ghost!' 05:30, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I like Ben 10 all the time.